


Lily White

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Bear Heads, Bottom Merlin, Centaur AU, Fantasy AU, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic AU, Merlin is Queen, Merlin won't admit he's in luuuuuusst, Mild Lactation Kink, Sex between centaurs, Slight Violence, Some Jealous!Arthur, Some Pregnancy Kink, Top Arthur, Unicorn Centaurs, Unicorn!Merlin, centaur!Arthur, centaur!Everyone, centaur!Merlin, not explicit, not really - Freeform, slight gore, some dirty talk, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is the prince of the centaurs. He has his sights on Merlin, a unicorn centaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily White

**Author's Note:**

> YAY THE CENTAUR AU I'VE BEEN MEANING TO WRITE!
> 
> We need more magical creature Merthur AU's...preferably centaurs. This has to be the second centaur AU (and I wrote it guyz, c'mon). C'MON, PEOPLE! WRITE SOME CENTAUR MERTHUR! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

Prince Arthur is the most handsome, fierce, talented warrior of Camelot. He can have anything he wants and he does for the most part. Everyone is awed by his masculinity and his perfect face and golden mane beaded in eagle feathers. Everyone except one centaur.

Merlin, a mystical centaur and nephew of the forest's healer. Not managing to capture Merlin's heart was a failure to Arthur. Merlin was beautiful, his coat lily white, his mane thick and dark, his face was the most loveliest and delicate. But he wasn't just one of the prettiest faces Arthur has ever layed eyes on, he was a _unicorn_ centaur, a rare delicacy usually reserved for royals only. Arthur was so very happy when he realized this. Merlin was the ideal mate for him. Arthur could picture himself bringing his latest kill for Merlin to prepare and cook lovingly for him, he imagined mounting Merlin and claiming him, he could see it in his head how their yearlings would look. There was a bright future ahead if Arthur had Merlin as his mate. They were perfect for each other.

There was just one problem: Merlin had no interest in him. Arthur had found this out in a most humiliating way.

When Arthur first saw Merlin, the unicorn centaur was bathing in a lake. He looked so unreal with droplets of water clinging to his skin and hair. His nipples were perky and dark, looking like they could use a good suck. Luckily for Arthur Merlin didn't ever notice him spying on him as he bathed. The winds were in favor for the golden centaur too. If they weren't, Merlin would of smelled Arthur's arousal.

That was when he first unofficially met Merlin and Arthur knew he wanted him for a mate.

However, when he met Merlin... Well, that was a different story.

One lovely Spring day, the day usually courting starts between centaurs, Arthur approached Merlin. The pretty centaur was weaving flowers into his mane. He was calmly curled in on himself under the shade of a tree and a few feet away from a lake where a new centaur couple was splashing about. Merlin stared after them longingly. He gave a little sigh. Arthur smirked to himself, thinking that he had already won over Merlin. Arthur stood behind Merlin very quietly. He lowered his human torso a bit and whispered by Merlin's ear.

“Need some company?” Arthur said into Merlin's big elfin ear. The ebony haired centaur gasped and whirled around. Arthur backed away a little, mindful of the swirling horn on Merlin's forehead. The unicorn centaur's surprise dimmed a little and he looked more annoyed now.  
“Oh, no thank you, Sire.” Though his words were polite, his tone clearly said 'go away now'. However, Arthur didn't get that.  
“Don't be modest. I know it must be overwhelming for a handsome prince like myself is basking you with attention and is offering you his company, but I assure you, the pleasure is all mine. No need to be embarrassed.” Merlin turned away so Arthur wouldn't see him roll his eyes.  
“You're too kind, Sire.” Merlin said sarcastically. He rose his white horse body and dusted some stray petals off of him. He threw his long mane over a thin shoulder and succeeded in smacking Arthur in the face with it. He at least got a good whiff of Merlin's flowery scent. “Excuse me, Your Highness.” he said, then began to trot away.

Now, Arthur was starting to get annoyed. The golden prince galloped after Merlin and stood in his way to make him stop. Merlin gave a jump when he saw the prince in front of him. By now they had managed to gain the unwanted attention of other centaurs. “What's your name? It's Merlin, right?” Arthur asked. Merlin huffed and tried to move past Arthur but the brawnier centaur was quick to block his way. “And you know who I am of course.” Arthur flexed his muscles proudly.  
“Yes, yes.” Merlin said impatiently. He was not at all fazed by Arthur's impressive body.

Centaurs were definitely stopping to stare at them, astonished Merlin was turning down their prince, ignoring the tradition of unicorn centaurs

This fact just had to be brought up by Arthur.

“You're a unicorn. You're meant for me.” Arthur said impatiently. Merlin harrumphed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.  
“Yeah? Well, we'll see about that.” he said. Arthur smirked.  
“Yes we will.”

* * *

 

Merlin was having a good time so far. The day was lovely, not too hot or too cold and the sun was shining down gently. He and his good friend Gwen were picking flowers from the field. Gwen was a light-brown skinned mare with long dark curls framing her lovely face. She was currently picking flowers with Merlin to make a bouquet for the Princess Morgana and Merlin was picking them for his mother.

And then Arthur showed up.

“Hello again, my lovely Merlin.” Arthur said smoothly. He picked a flower from the ground and offered it to Merlin. The unicorn huffed and turned away. Arthur frowned then smiled and tucked it behind Merlin's ear. “There. You look even lovelier.” Merlin didn't tear the flower out but he didn't look like he was very happy.  
“Why are you here?” Merlin asked. Gwen swatted him and told him to not be rude.  
“I'm here to bask you with my attention. Which flowers do you want?” Arthur asked.  
“Why are you doing this and when will you stop?” Merlin asked. Arthur smiled and approached him. Merlin couldn't help but feel his insides melt and his cheeks slightly flush, he was after all partially human and Arthur was very handsome.  
“I'm doing this because you're meant to be my mate and I won't stop until you become mine.” Merlin turned and flicked his tail.  
“Yeah, well keep trying.”

* * *

 

It was another peaceful day in Camelot. Merlin was with Gwen weaving flower crowns out of daisies under the same tree while Will, their friend, carved a knife from wood. They chattered happily. Somewhere along, the soothing warmth got to Will and made him sleepy. He slumped against the tree trunk and started to snore. Gwen giggled as Merlin placed his flower crown over Will's head. Suddenly, Gwen screeched, making Will snort awake. Merlin turned to see why. Arthur was in front of the trio, proudly presenting his latest kill—the head of a bear. Merlin was horrified.

“Dear Gaea! Get that thing away from me!” Merlin shouted. The head of the bear was dripping blood everywhere and flies were buzzing around it, picking at it's dead eyes. Arthur looked genuinely confused.  
“What's the matter? It's only a bear's head.” he said. Why was Merlin not shamelessly begging him to mount him? Merlin got up and galloped away. Gwen and Will behind him. Arthur was left with his severed bear head.

The blonde centaur shrugged. Oh well. He could always make a cape out of the rest of the hide. The bear's head as the hood would look nice, especially for a hunt. Maybe that would impress Merlin.

* * *

 

A tourney was thrown by King Uther. All the participant centaurs dressed themselves to look deadly. Arthur wore his bear hide and head. He was quite a sight—his muscles rippling, the visible strands of his long mane shining like the sun. The mares longing for him sighed in union and fanned themselves. Merlin rolled his eyes. He thought they were being ridiculous.

There were ten rounds. The winner would win the golden stag's horn and receive a kiss from his or her beloved. Arthur smiled his way when this addition was mentioned. Merlin flushed and turned away, telling himself he didn't want a kiss from Arthur. Stupid prat. The first round was between Arthur and a hulking centaur named Valiant. It was a sword fight. There were times where Merlin feared for Arthur when Valiant had an advantage—the other mares also gasped and cried for the Prince. Merlin's worry turned to annoyance. Those idiotic mares....

Arthur ended up winning the fight. He trotted in a full circle, acknowledging the roaring crowd. He passed by Merlin and blew a kiss to him. The unicorn blushed bright red and looked another way. He heard a few centaurs chuckle and mares flatter themselves, thinking Arthur had blown the kiss at _them_.

Merlin found his eyes following Arthur as he fought to win against the deadly but beautiful Morgause. It was round ten that left the centaurs wringing their hands in anticipation. It was an archery contest between the best archers and remaining contestants—Tristan, Elyan, Gwaine, a new addition named Daegal who looked at Merlin shyly, and of course, the Prince himself.

Before the archery contest started, Gwaine trotted towards Merlin and presented a daisy. “For you, beautiful.” Gwaine said smoothly. Merlin flushed and accepted the flower. He sniffed it and smiled shyly, looking at Gwaine from underneath his lashes. “Prepare to have the kiss of your life. I'm gonna win this thing.” Gwaine smiled crookedly and flipped his hair, rousing some mares to scream hysterically for him. Arthur watched all of this with a dark expression. He walked past Gwaine, purposely elbowing him on the ribs and met with Merlin.  
“A token from the fair Merlin?” he asked.  
“I'm afraid I'm all out of tokens.” Merlin replied.  
“How about a kiss?” Arthur offered. “Just one simple little kiss.”  
“But then when I give Gwaine his kiss it won't be as precious.” Arthur laughed as if Gwaine winning was the funniest thing ever.  
“Gwaine won't win. I will. Fine. Forget the kiss. I'm going to get one anyways.”

The competition began. They all won the first round which was the simplest. On the second one, the young Daegal and Elyan lost. The third one every one remaining won just barely. And the final one, Tristan lost. There was a tie between Gwaine and Arthur. A tie-breaker was in order—some good old fashion arm-wrestling. Merlin wasn't even sure who he was rooting for anymore. Gwaine was nice and handsome. Arthur was handsome alright, but he was annoying...and a prat. Well, he wasn't a bad centaur or brutish like that Valiant fellow.

Merlin felt revolted at himself. No, Arthur was still a prat.

Merlin watched Gwaine determinedly. The rogue centaur's muscles rippled. He grit his teeth and grunted, beads of sweat adorned his face. It appeared he said something but Merlin couldn't hear over the goads of the crowd. Whatever it was, it inspired Arthur and the damn prat ended up winning. The crowd went wild. Arthur went up to his father. King Uther went on and on about the honor of winning the golden horn and finally handed it to his son. Arthur raised the horn and crowed. The clapping and cheers were so loud Merlin thought he'd go deaf.

And now for the kiss.

Many mares begged for a kiss from Arthur and even proclaimed their love. The loudest were Sophia and Vivian who shoved and screeched at each other that _they_ were the ones worthy of the Prince. They ended up getting into a cat-fight that was broken up by Leon and Percival. Arthur scanned some of the mares. Merlin found himself being gravely disappointed. Was Arthur going to pick someone else? He scolded himself mentally and told himself that this was a good thing. Arthur was a prat! He was too busy with his inner turmoil he didn't realize Arthur standing in front of him. The prince lowered his face, careful with his horn, and gave Merlin a chaste kiss on the lips. Merlin flushed bright red and gasped into the kiss. Arthur grabbed the side of his face firmly to keep him in place. He deepened the kiss, earning bellows of the crowd followed by whistling and clapping.

When Arthur withdrew, Merlin was left speechless with his lips puffy. Arthur licked his lips and pecked him on the side of the lips. “Totally worth winning.” he said, then attended to the crowd.

* * *

 

Merlin submitted to Arthur. Just a little bit. He now accepted tokens from Arthur as long as they weren't any severed heads. Merlin found himself enjoying Arthur's company and attention little by little. Arthur was enthralled that Merlin no longer ran away from him. Though, Arthur didn't to everything with Merlin. There was no way the Prince would sit down and weave flower crowns. He liked teasing Merlin about it, calling him his _little filly_.

Mating day was coming closer by each day. Arthur anticipated having Merlin as his mate. He wanted to rut Merlin, he wanted him under his mercy in complete submission, he wanted little Arthur and Merlin yearlings prancing around and causing havoc. He knew he wouldn't be the only one after Merlin but he could handle the other centaurs that eyed Merlin hungrily despite the unicorn being meant for him only. This rule could be broken however so Arthur knew he had to be ready. Gwaine made him twitch a little bit. He didn't hold back in showing interest in Merlin in the tournament... Thinking about punching Gwaine's face in and happily prancing with Merlin towards the sun sounded immensely wonderful.

Arthur wanted to see Merlin after all these musings. He galloped towards Merlin's usual tree.

When he got there, he immediately sprang into action.

Enemy centaurs were attacking Camelot.

Arthur's main priority was finding Merlin first, take him somewhere safe and then fight the enemy centaurs. One of the enemy centaurs spotted him and charged while roaring. Arthur growled and tried to take him down as quickly as possible to continue his search for the unicorn centaur. He managed to gallop some more before being faced with two more beefy and ugly centaurs.

He finally found Merlin. And he wished he had gotten to him sooner.

Merlin was being manhandled by two hairy centaurs. One grabbed his thin wrist in a big hand and the other a fistful of his silky mane. It didn't take a genius to understand what they wanted with him. The one grabbing his mane took Merlin's chin in his dirty hand and raised it. “Such a pretty face. Such a pretty unicorn.” Arthur saw red. He unsheathed his sword and dashed his way towards them. He roared in rage and stabbed the first centaur then cut the head off of the other. Arthur stood there, covered in blood and huffing, his broad chest heaving and the fire in his eyes still lit. He stared at the falling bodies of the centaurs then shifted his gaze at Merlin. The poor unicorn centaur was trembling in fear. He wasn't sure if it was because of the centaurs who grabbed him or if it was because of what he just witnessed Arthur do.

The blonde centaur approached Merlin and then stroked his face gently. He nuzzled Merlin's chin. “All is well now.” Arthur said. Merlin gave a slight nod. Arthur couldn't resist him anymore but he didn't want to overwhelm him. He gave Merlin a gentle and quick kiss on the lips. Merlin froze under his lips. Arthur withdrew, thinking he had taken it too far but then Merlin kissed back, hesitantly. Arthur took him in his arms and soothed a hand up and down his back. “Let's head back now.”

* * *

 

Merlin accepted Arthur as his mate despite that he hadn't been rutted. He had accepted Arthur because the blonde centaur had successfully protected him and managed to calm him. He didn't leave Arthur's side. He was still wary of being without him, he depended on him. Arthur greatly appreciated this though he didn't dare say that to Merlin. He doubted Merlin didn't realize that Arthur was enjoying his constant company. They stuck together until mating time. By that time, Merlin gladly submitted and allowed himself to be filled by the brim.

* * *

 

Merlin panted against the tree trunk. He was leaning by his hands over the rough bark as Arthur mounted him savagely from behind. The blonde centaur's thick cock stretched him to the extreme and pounded him, making him move forward with every fierce thrust. Arthur rutted him like he needed to be conquered, he grabbed his mane and clutched at his skin like he wanted to devour him.

“A-Arthur...” Merlin panted. Arthur stretched his body forward more so he could lick a path up Merlin's neck and whisper all the things he wanted of Merlin in his ear.  
“I want everyone to know you're mine. I want Gwaine to know you're mine. In fact, I hope he walks by right now to see you're being bred.” Merlin moaned at his words but the blonde centaur wasn't done yet. “I want to fuck you until you're heavy with my foal. I want your--your _udders_ leaking milk and these,” Arthur grabbed Merlin's nipples, “Titties full.”

Merlin wanted that too. He wanted to have Arthur's young. He too wanted to prove to those unworthy cows that Arthur was his.

Arthur finished with a loud grunt. He gave a few quick and deep thrusts to make sure all his seed was being greedily sucked in by Merlin's womb. Arthur didn't remove his cock just yet for fear of his seed slipping out. He pulled out only when he was sure the seed he just planted started to stir life in Merlin's belly.

Arthur and Merlin emerged from their spot where they mated thoroughly satisfied and beaming with joy. Merlin hugged Arthur's arm and smirked at the glowering Vivian and Sophia while Arthur nuzzled and nipped at Merlin's neck and cheek hungrily until he was basically mounting Merlin again in front of all the centaurs that had finished mating.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked~
> 
> bai bai


End file.
